Rugrats: All Growed Up/Transcript
(The episode begins when we join a sci-fi movie in progress. The film takes place in some kind of futuristic laboratory. Professor Spooky, the mad scientist, was about to reveal an important discovery; he was looking underneath a sheet as his assistant, Todd, munches on a slice of pizza. Spooky acts like a madman throughout.) Spooky: Just as I suspected! We are looking at the greatest source of energy known to mankind! (Spooky lifts the sheet to reveal a pumpkin.) Spooky: And to think pumpkins around the world have been wasted on pies on Halloween. (Spooky injects wires into the pumpkin, which caused it to spark.) Spooky: With this magnificant gourd, I now have the necessary power to operate my greatest invention ever! A time machine to the future! (Todd drinks his soda. Spooky points to a red button on the time machine.) Spooky: I bet your wondering how it works. (Todd burps.) Spooky: Well, it's quite simple. I set this dial to a precise moment in the future. It could be days from now, weeks! Or even years! (crazed) Think of the possibilities! (Spooky falls.) Spooky: To be older, wiser, and to see your life as it will be some day! (Cut to Rugrats watching the film on TV. Cut back to film; Spooky shoves Todd into the time machine.) Spooky: There, there my boy. No need to be frightened. (Spooky slams the time machine door closed. Cut to TV, which is showing the film.) Spooky: Lets try, 75 years! (Cut to Rugrats.) Tommy: Boy! Professor Spooky has made some neat stuffs before, but this is the bestest yet! A time machine to the foocher! Chuckie: I don't know. Todd doesn't look to happy about it. (Phil sneezes to the box of Reptar cookies, then gives it to Lil, who then eats the cookies.) Phil: Well, yeah! Who'd wanna leave all that pizza? (Cut back to film. Spooky presses a few buttons and pulls some levers. The pumpkin, still hooked up to wires, explodes. Spooky opens the time machine door to reveal that Todd is gone. Only his shoes remain.) Spooky: Success! I've sent a man to the future! (Cut back to Rugrats. On the TV, the film goes to the Chocolate Cheese Bar commercial.) Tommy: Wouldn't it be neat to go to the foocher? Chuckie: But Tommy, what if the foocher gots more scary things than right now? Tommy: It won't be so scary, Chuckie, 'cause we'll be biggerer! Kimi: And smarterer! Phil: And we can spit! Lil: You can spit now Phillip! Phil: Yeah, but it'll be smarter spit! (Kira walks with Stu, Drew and Lou and sits on the couch.) Kira: I heard the baby talking about people can go into the future, because they are smarter and bigger. Stu: Two days after we have the pacific ocean live in hotel without paying of course- i'm mean with paying. Lou: I say we can grow the people into the future so you can have that birthday, like chocolate or strawberry. (to Tommy Pickles) Now sprout, let's replace Professor Spooky's time machine to the future into Your new time machine to the future like this. (turns Professor Spooky show into The Adventures of Octan) President Harrison: (on TV) Hi i'm Hector J. Harrison, the president of (shows us an Octan Logo and Planet Earth) Octan headquarters and the earth. Let's take extra care of following instructions or you became doing yourself and don't forget about (points at the Burger Backyard Restaurants) Burger Backyard coming tomorrow this time, for every rule citizens following to obey getting free hamburger with cheese that has cooked on the fry cook grill on the kitchen! You have a great day everybody. Stu: You have a great day too, President Harrison. Man he is such a cool guy. Lou: Welcome to Tommy's new time machine to the future. Stu: Sure, Pop. If i don't do anything smart, then i have a good time because he is such a good guy in octan that has calling this stuff; math, writing, reading, clipboards, tv shows, foods and drinks, all history books, vending machines, music, coffie cups, voting machines, newspaper dispansers, christmas decorations, halloween, all years on calenders, and cities. (Angelica barges in with her karaoke machine and turns off the TV.) Angelica: As if you could do anything smart, because he is not such a cool guy this time, Uncle Stu! Tommy: Hi Angelica! We was just talking to you about growin' up to be 11 years old and goin' to the foocher and President Harrison's Octan headqawtoors! Drew: Soon, Tommy. Very soon. Angelica: You mean your not going nowheres! And you will never grow up to be no mores! I gotta show to to do and need you diaper-bags to be my applaudiance and i am going to replace your tv show into the musical concert ceremony! Drew: You can't stop me! Stu: Can't to? Angelica: Prepare to be razzled! (speaks into mike) La la la la la, la la la la laaaaa! (The Rugrats and parents marvel at Angelica's new contraption, oohing and aahing.) Tommy: What is that thing Angelica? Is that the time machine to the foocher! Angelica: It's not a time machine to the foocher! It's my new tapiokie machine! Now just listen and clap when I'm done. (Angelica presses a button to start the music, "America The Beautiful". As she sings, the Rugrats and parents cover their ears and groan.) Angelica: Babies and gentlemen! Introducing the amazing Angelica Pickles! Drew: Uh-oh. Angelica: (singing) Oh beautiful, for special buys, For hamburg waves of grain... Stu: Is it my imagination, or is Angelica getting louder? Lou: I didn't think Angelica could be louder! Kira: Make it stop, Angelica! Angelica: (singing) For purple mountain's majesties, Above the fruited rain! (Angelica squeezes her juice box, spilling the conitents onto the floor.) Angelica: (singing) Angelica! Angelica! Bob shared his lunch with me! So now I'm good, with motherhood, From me to shining me! (Angelica finishes.The Rugrats didn't clap, so she presses a button on the machine that sounds like clapping. She takes a bow.) Dil: Doggie! Angelica: (to Dil) You'll not be coming to any more of my concerts 'till you're potty trained! Drew: What is it?! Little cupcake. Tommy: This is a really neat toy Angelica! Can I try? Drew: Soon, sweetheart. Very very soon. Lou: Have yourself! Stu: Yeah! Angelica: Step away from the tapiokie machine, families! Tommy: But I just wants to play too! Drew: Very soon now, Tommy. Angelica: I said no! This is not a toy! This is my new radio, and I'm gonna be the only singing star around here! (Angelica picks up mike, causing a feedback noise.) Drew: But you stay away from the word, okay?! I have enough for you to bother the baby and make it cry for so long! We're paying customers for Octan and burger restaurant! Tommy: Yeah, Angelica! We always let you play with our new stuff! Angelica: And... Tommy: So, uh, you should let us play too! Stu: Yeah, you will not stop surrender the toy... Lou: Never ever crashing the good guy, President Harrison... Drew: Not to burn the city down... Kira: Or you will never ever gonna destroy the universe. Angelica: Okay Tommy, I'll let you play with my tapiokie machine or you dumb babies and you bloody families gonna die if you want to invite Harrison to your club! Drew: Watch your word! Stu: Look at the place we need to go to the place you need. (points to Volcano Chicken Wings Wednesday restaurants.) Harrison released Volcano Chicken Wings Wednesday, that's on the calender, (points to Fruit Mango Monday shop) he released Fruit Mango Monday Tackle Shop, that's on the calender, (points to Taco Tuesday restaurants.) he released Taco Tuesday, that's on the calender, (points to Tomato Thursday Factory) he released the factory of Tomato Thursday, that's on calender, (points to French Fries Friday stand) or he released the stand of French Fries Friday, that's on the calender. The good octan restaurants he did. Drew: Too bad we don't need anything of Octan restaurants for buy. Lou: That's too bad for pick on of these restaurants. I've chosen Octan Pizza Parlor Saturday. Kira: Not this time, Lou. I choose Ice Cream Sunday restaurants of Octan guy, named Harrison. Stu: Starting tomorrow, we'll give kids some burgers, and starting now we gonna give kids some ice cream, and that's what we gonna do. Give us some ice cream. Lou: (throws the ball at Angelica and giggles) Oops! My mistake! Angelica: (growls) Someday, Louis, you're gonna throw something at me and I'm not gonna be nice about it no mores! Drew: That ain't no word like that. Lou: Yeah, nothing you can say that what you did. music Stu: Ah, what the heck. They can wait a little longer. Drew: Yeah. (Dil razzes Angelica.) Didi: (from kitchen) Who wants cookies? Stu: You kids want some cookies and ice cream? (The Rugrats cheered) Angelica: Oh no! Aunt Didi! (Angelica returns to the karaoke machine and starts singing again, with her back towards the Rugrats and parents. Didi enters as she sings.) Angelica: (singing) Angelica! Angelica! Bob shared his lunch with... (Didi acts surprised at the mess.) Angelica: Oh! Aunt Didi! I was so busy singing, I didn't see the babies and parents making this awful mess! Didi: (sighs) Thats okay, Angelica. (Didi hands Stu Pickles a plate of cookies.) Didi: C'mon kids. Mommy's got some cleaning to do. (Didi picks up the Rugrats and puts them in the playpen.) (Angelica takes the cookies and puts them on the trash, then puts the plate on the ground.) Angelica: Maybe you should need the cookies burned-off forever. Didi: Angelica, they're only babies. (Didi picks up the empty plate and takes it to the Rugrats.) Didi: Here you go. (Didi finds out that the plate is empty.) Didi: Oh! Dear! (Angelica gives the Rugrats an evil look.) Angelica: Don't I stole a cookie Aunt Didi? (Angelica winks innocently.) Didi: I think Spike must've had a snack while I wasn't looking. C'mon Angelica, there's more in the kitchen. (Didi walks into the kitchen. Angelica follows her, but not without evilly chuckling at the Rugrats and parents and eating a cookie.) (Door buzzes) Stu: Here come someone now, kids! (Stu & Lou walks into the main door and opens it.) Stu & Lou: President Harrison?! President Harrison: Pickles! Stu: Welcome to the Pickles household of my wife and mine. President Harrison: I'm Hector J. Harrison, the president of Octan Headquarters and i am come to pay my respects to Tommy Pickles. Lou: I can call the kids a scouts of all time. President Harrison: Don't be so surious. Where's the other guy? Stu: Angelica was outside of the porch i told her to play the song with the radio. President Harrison: Okay, very well then, so let's get down to business, nothing knows where the good stuff has come from? This one (holds history book of Octan) is the Octan History Book, and you can read it while you can. I am glad, unbreakable. Okay, report me to Tommy Pickles in fourty-seconds ago. Ciao! Kira: Bonjour, Harrison! Welcome to Pickles' house and one of you must be the yucaipan octan of united states, President Harrison. President Harrison: Wonderful, Kira Finster. Fantastic. Would you cancel my 2:00 which the careers running the place around little bit happy. Drew: I agree! I can help you for something. President Harrison: Perfect. Drew: (points at the living room) This is the living room, (points at the bathroom) and this is the bathroom, (points at the bedroom) and this is the bedroom, (points at the garage) and that's the garage. President Harrison: Absolutely, Drew. I am welcome to your club, and you can call me President Harrison. Stu: (to kids and parents) Everyone all ready?! Octan Driver: Have a good time, sir! And remember, if you growed up 11-years old kids on Tommy and his friends, you become inmortal! Good luck! (closes the door.) President Harrison: Hello, Tommy. Tommy Pickles: Hello, President Harrison. And you just come from Octan Headqawtoors. President Harrison: Although, you did let Angelica go. The one thing that can ruin my plans, the one thing that I asked you to take care of. comes over to Tommy and puts one arm around his shoulder That's super frustrating. It makes me just wanna pick up whoever's standing closest to me and just Throw them through this window, and out into the Infinite abyss of nothingness! picks up Tommy takes him to the large glass window and bangs his head against it I wanna do it so good. (drops Tommy on the floor) And it's not just you, Tommy, that keeps messing up my plans. Angelica everywhere has a tapiokie machine that are always messing with my stuff. But I have a way to fix that. A way to keep things exactly the way they are supposed to be...permanently. Kimi: Ooh, that Angelica! Chuckie: (to Harrison) I can't belive she betrayed your octan headqawtoors! Why she everywheres has a tapiokie machines?! President Harrison: Oh, don't worry. Because i won't test it on you. I'll do it on Angelica. What do ya think? Phil: She's good! Tommy: It's not fair you guys! Whenever we get something new, Angelica always gets to play with it! President Harrison: Just as I thought. You're good 3 years old Angelica side's making you soft, 11 years old Tommy. Robots, bring me the other tapiokie machine, the fleece crested scepter of Q-tip and polish remover of nail. (the robots bring him a big Q-tip and nail polish remover and President Harrison deeps one end into the polish before turning to Tapiokie Machine) Stu: I say we can turn the other tapiokie machine into time machine to future. Lou: As our duty to Test on Stu to watch the kids playing the time machine to future before, and we'll never let Angelica come back. Chuckie: And she usually breaks it too! (Dil whines.) President Harrison: You wrecked it! Stop crying! (Dil rhaspberries) Tommy: Well, I'm gonna play with that tapiokie machine whether Angelica likes it or not! President Harrison: Tommy, you see what I'm talking about? All I'm asking for is total perfection. Send in a micro-manager that taking you to be 11 years old! Chuckie: But Tommy! You heard her! We're not supposed to play with it! (Tommy opens the playpen with his screwdriver. The Rugrats walk out.) Chuckie: Remember, Angelica's bigger than us, she's- she's kinda mean! (The Rugrats and parents along with President Harrison proceed to the karaoke machine. Chuckie starts to follow, hesitantly.) Chuckie: I know! Let's go back to the playpen and watch Dilly spit-up! Stu: Not now, Chuckie. (President Harrison turns the tapioke machine off into time machine to future.) President Harrison: Go ahead, use the career. (Tommy talks into the mike.) Tommy: Hello? La la la! (Angelica returns with a cookie and a jar of peanut butter.) Angelica: (very angry) Hey! What do you and your bald brain and you outragous ogre parents think you're doing? President Harrison: Uh-oh! Everyone in the closets! Stu: Come on, Tommy, Chuckie, and you guys! Let's go! (Angelica crushes cookie in her hand. The Rugrats and parents with President Harrison start to run away.) Angelica: You're resting my patience Uncle Stu! Now hand it over, or else! Stu: Or else i told Tommy to keep it and...RUN FOR OUR LIVES!! (Stu & Lou runs. Angelica drops the peanut butter and jumps to change the machine back, which is now being dragged along by Howard and Chas.) Kira: Charlie! Chas: I got ya, sweetie. Howard: Yeah i got some! Phil: (to Tommy) Over here! Over here! (Chuckie and the twins scream.) Stu & Lou: Let's get out of here! Angelica: Get back here! (Charlotte & Didi throw a cushion at Angelica.) President Business: Uh-oh, my mistake! Lou: Your judgement is over! (The mike cord got entangled in Dil's chair, causing Tommy to fall. The other Rugrats run into the closet. Chuckie, however, stops and goes to Tommy.) President Harrison: Charlotte Pickles! Charlotte Pickles: That's Judgement Charlotte! Tommy needs help! President Harrison: Go help him off while we here. Drew: Don't worry, Charlotte! Do be careful! She might hurt ya as her mother! (As Tommy & Chuckie try to free the time machine to future from Dil, Dil is dragged along.) Stu: Don't let her destroy his stuff! President Harrison: Come on, Tommy! Keep Moving! (While doing so, Dil tosses a cookie at Angelica; she lets out a roar.) President Harrison: There it goes! (Tommy & Chuckie and parents with President Business drag Dil and the time machine to future into the closet, then closes and locks the door.) Angelica: (angry) Give me my tapiokie machine! President Harrison: Bye-Bye for ever! (Angelica pulls on the door while Stu does the same on the other side. The force caused Angelica to fall on the floor.) (The Rugrats, parents and President Harrison are inside the closet.) Chuckie: What are we gonna do Tommy? Tommy: I dunno, but I'm tired of Angelica always destroying us around! Gettin' citizens of yucaipa in trouble and making us undo stuffs we don't wanna do! She betrayed his octan headqawtoors like we're a bunch of babies! President Harrison: Hey, not so trouble anymore, (holds hands on The Rugrats) And guess what? No one ever told me i was in trouble, so the Washington, D.C. told me i was special like you. Stu: I can't believe that! Lou: What's a matter? Stu: Angelica. She slained the universe in long ago! She is the ex-clue to the source of the... Lou & Stu: Yucaipa California of United States! (Lou & Stu screams) Kira: Tommy is a stupid monster! (Cut back to outside of closet.) Angelica: I'll give you dumb babies and bloody parents till the count of ten to open that door! Stu: Not now, Angelica! There's a same Tapioke Machine out there you can play! (The Rugrats and parents looked scared.) Angelica: 1... 3... (Angelica proceeds to open the door.) Phil: I dunno what come next, but I have a bad feeling it's ten! President Harrison: I never got a trophy just for showing up?! Didi: Angelica has a demonic heart! Lou: She's babysitting us all again! Charlotte: She is one of underworld! Angelica: (yelling) 4! Chuckie: Well we're not exacly growed-up yet y'know! President Harrison: I heard him! I'm some special with surpreme power! I know! But is special as i am! It is your new Time Machine to the Foocher to Future! The same future. Professor Spooky is a super special doctor of the science projects. The new future you were here. You were the thousand billion times more special than her. Tommy: That's it Chuckie! I heard him! We'll go to the foocher, where we'll be so growed up that Angelica won't boss us around! Chas: Does someone pull the locked down door? She is gonna destroy the door handle! (Kira, Drew, Stu and Lou pulls the locked down door without opening the door) Lou: Heave! Angelica: 15... (Angelica continues to struggle with the door.) Lil: But we don't gots our own time machine like Professor Spooky gots! Angelica: 1, 2, 90, eleventy, 14, 19... (Tommy looks at the stuff around the closet.) Tommy: Sure we do! Angelica: 22, a bazillion, a bazillion and a half, 5, 7, 74, 10! President Harrison: Robots, bring me the Sword of Exact-Zero! Robots: (gives the Sword of Exact-Zero to President Harrison.) Yes sir, mr. president. Phil: Uh, hurry! Chuckie: (stammers) Uh, I dunno about going to the foocher you guys! Angelica: 6... Lou: It's almost being a pickles blood! President Harrison: I'll never deny anything what they will be. Kira: Keep pulling! Drew: I dunno, Kira! She might go too fast! Lou: Someone works fine to be most preciate to be influences! Angelica: 7... President Harrison: Must be weird! (puts The Rugrats on the chair of transportation) Let's start to set them on the chair of transportations, where it take it's place to where they going. Don't worry, Tommy. You're the most special person in the universe. Because, you're no more bady! Lou: Yep. That's the good word. Where the teleportation has a transportation to ride to the southwest territory, about to be... President Harrison: That's not where they going! Lou: Sorry. Howard: Over here! Chas: I found the jack of the boom box and the headphones over there next to the basketball. Drew: It's a perfect children's toy! You and your stupid adficiances! Stu: My stupid adficiances? That's it! Let's do it! Angelica: 8... Kimi: I can't look at it no mores! President Harrison: Robots! Pull it hard and help them! (Robots pulls the door hard without opening the door) President Harrison: Everyone! does anyone kissing you goodbye? Stu: Be careful, Tommy! Lou: Good luck, sprout! Kira: See ya later, Chuckie! Drew: Enjoy the burger restaurant! Chas: Ta ta for now! Howard: Smell-ya later! Charlotte: We're gonna miss you, kids! Didi: Grow up, Tommy! Betty: Stay on the chair! Angelica: 9... President Harrison: Guess what, Tommy? The time i send you and your kids to go to your first location to go to the future of the universe. Your Home Town! (President Harrison plugs in a set of headphones into the headphone jack of a boom box and plug the jack of a boom box into the Time Machine to Future.) Tommy: Hang on everybody! We're going to the foocher! President Harrison: I'm just gonna make sure it doesn't happen again. (one of the robots turns puts the seatbelts on the kids) No more Mr. Diaper Slaughter Crime! (Suddenly President Harrison turns a dial on the boom box.) (Cut to view of ceiling.) Angelica: (echoing) 10! (The whole closet is distorted in a whirlpool fashion. Fade out.) (Commercial break) (Fade back to closet, still distorted.) Angelica: (echoing) 10! (The closet view returns to normal. The door opens. Angelica now looks eleven years older, as do all the Rugrats in this segment, which takes place eleven years later.) Angelica: I can't believe you and your murderer friends are still playing in a closet! You are such preteens! That Emica CD is brand new! Hand it over! (Tommy crawls out of closet and stands up.) Tommy: But you said we could borrow it Angelica! Angelica: Your memory's slipping Pickles! I said you could maybe look at my Emica CD! (Chuckie crawls out.) Chuckie: But we wanted to learn all of her songs before the restaurant tomorrow. Angelica: You want too much, Finster, now gimme my CD. I'm gonna be late for the bus. (Phil crawls out.) Phil: Does anybody but me think we need a bigger club house? (Lil and Kimi fall out.) Lil: Phillip! When you are the bottom of the pyramid, you hafta tell when you're gonna move! Kimi: I think I ripped my pants! Angelica: This is the last time I'm gonna ask nicely. Fork over the CD! Dil: (voice only, from closet) Here! Catch! (Dil throws what is now an old Reptar doll at Angelica.) Dil: (voice only, from closet) Gotcha, Angelica! Angelica: Very funny Dylan! Dil: (giggles) I thought so! Does anyone think i'm wearing my hat (pat his wool hat on his head.) Angelica: Maybe You and your friends should tell Aunt Didi about the lizard in the shoe box? Dil: Not funny! Not funny one bit. (Dil surrenders the CD to Angelica.) Angelica: Thank you, Dil. Listen up, dumb students. I say we want to show you to go to concert how to sing to make it happy. Tommy: Whoa! The concert? That's a good idea, Angelica. Angelica: This gonna be so politely to be happy family where you can be so proud. (Cut back to the closets.) Stu: That was a close one. Lou: Phew. That was easy. Kira: I'm sure Angelica is gone. President Harrison: On Burger Backyard restaurant I'm the most special person of the entire universe because Tommy and his friends growed up eleven years old into their entire hometown where they're so growed up so Angelica will stop messing with my stuff! (he turns to Stu & Lou) Are you gonna open the door with the Sword of Exact-Zero or are you gonna be stuck having a poisoned apple from Snow White with Angelica? Stu: I will open the door. (shakes his head 3 times.) So long, Angelica. I have a job to do. (uses the razor to open the door) (The door opens.) President Harrison: Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do! (he turns to tv show) Release Tommy Pickles! (he turns on the tv) Tommy: (on screen tv) Haha! It's about time you guys showed up. Stu: That's a good idea! It's Tommy Pickles! Lou: Well done sprout! Perfect landing! President Harrison: (to Stu & Lou) Pickles, that should give you enough time to witness the first location to be going to future. Please welcone, Pickles; The Rugrats presents; All Grown Up! Lou: Wow, The new tv episode. Stu: Beautiful. President Harrison: (to parents) Back off, people. Unfortunately I'm gonna have to leave you here to be goodbye. Drew: What? (surrounded by Stu & Lou) Sir, i... President Harrison: Is not sir, is just business. Lord Business. (President Harrison grabs a door handle of car) President Harrison: Ciao! (President Harrison and a car takes off back to Octan Headquarters) (Cut to kitchen. Camera looks at a picture of Grandpa near the sink, where she's washing dishes.) Didi: I know it isn't easy being over 90 years old, but you still have to think about your health. Lou: I say, we hired our company to the restaurant so the customers have come tomorrow. (Pan down to reveal that she was talking to Spike.) Didi: I just don't understand, I've been so careful about your diet all these years. (Tommy walks into the kitchen. He picks up a wad of bacon and feeds it to Spike.) Tommy: Hiya Spike, you old boy. (The others walk in. Angelica puts on her headphones.) Angelica: Honestly, Aunt Didi; how do you put up with these juveniles? (Cut to empty badge on Cop Pickles' shirt. Camera zooms at him, where he had a problem about a police badge) Cop Pickles: Harrison got a backyard burger. Livingston got a smoking camel box. Fielding got a sweet coffie cup. (smashing the boxes on the floor) And Lou Pickles got a sweet (grabs Lou Pickles and shaking him) school bus mobile. Where everyone as insold me. Lou Pickles: Put me down, you bad cop. (released by Cop Pickles) Cop Pickles: See? Nothing. (Stu walks in, wearing a disco suit.) Stu: What do you think? Angelica: Never forget I asked. (Stu shows off some of his disco moves.) Dil: I don't remember you wearing that daddy. Angelica: (to twins) That's because someone dropped him on his head when he was a baby. Phil: (to Lil) Dil's fine; we only dropped him once. Stu: Grandpa Lou gave me this scorpio medallion on my 18th birthday. It's my good luck charm. I wore this to every dance contest I entered back in the day. In fact I was wearing this when I met your mom. Cop Pickles: (gasps) My badge? For me? I never get a badge from anything on my own before. Didi: Normally, I didn't date men who wore jewelry, but in this case, I made an exception. Stu: And after that, I never danced without this medallion or your mother again. Didi: Oh Stu.(to the kids) Tomorrow is the "Dinosaurs Of Disco" dance contest at the park, so your dad and I are dusting up our old routine! (Stu and Didi do a few moves.) Angelica: You guys are going to dance like that in front of people? Didi: Your mom and dad are dancing too! Angelica: Wow! How unembarrasing! Tommy: (to Stu and Didi) You guys'll definitely win! (Tommy gives his thumbs up of approval.) Stu: So long as I got my medal. Cop Pickles: (gasps) (taking away golden scorpio medallion from Stu's neck) Nope! Don't dance. Dancing is bad. You may hurt somebody. Stu: But cop, everyone gave me my good luck charm superiors. Cop Pickles: Not if the people living inside superiors. (turns his head to Stu's scorpio medallion on his hand) Don't worry, Tinytopia! I shall protect you from all the Dinosaurs Of Disco! I won't let you down! (rubbing tinytopia with his hand 3 times and leaves) (The bus outside honks.) Didi: Oh! There's the bus! You better hurry, you know how the driver doesn't like to wait. Angelica: Now listen up. I don't want any of you guys talking to me on the bus, I've convinced everyone that we're just casual acquaintences. (The Rugrats walk onto the school bus. Didi talks to the bus driver.) Didi: And please be careful going over bumps. Dil's stomach has been a little queezy lately. (The bus driver turns to Didi. The driver is Grandpa.) Grandpa: He'll throw-up just like all the other kids, that's why they invented sawdust. (Dil walks onto the bus.) Dil: Hey Grandpa. How's Grandma? Grandpa: Still off cruising the Nile. She sends her love.(to the others) Hang on kids, it's gonna be a bumpy ride! (Grandpa closes the bus door.) Grandpa: I've had 3 bowls of oatmeal and a pint of prune juice, and I'm rarin' to go! (shifts gears and drives) Wheee! (Angelica sits down beside Samantha in back seat.) Angelica: Hey Samantha, have you heard the new Emica CD? Just came out yesterday! Samantha: Cool! Lemme see! (Samantha realises that there's something slimy on the CD.) Samantha: Ewww! Is that peanut butter? Angelica: Oh my gosh! Where did that come from? Tommy: (to Chuckie) Don't look now, but I think Angelica found the peanut butter. (Chuckie looks back and sees Samantha, he opens his mouth in shock and acts like he's fallen in love, as a lovstruck smile grows on his face. Samantha is looking at herself in a pocket mirror, when she puts it away she sees Chuckie, and looks surprised; he gasps and turns around.) Tommy: What's wrong Chuckie? Chuckie: (giggles nervously) That girl. Tommy: Who? Angelica? Chuckie: No! Not Angelica! Her friend! I was looking at her then she looked at me and then she almost smiled and I had to turn around. (Tommy turns around looks at Samantha then looks back) Tommy: That's Samantha Shane. (Cut back to Angelica and Samantha; they are looking at the CD insert.) Samantha: Oh, wow! That's a totally cute look! Angelica: I have those same exact shoes. Samantha: Really? Can I borrow them for the Emica concert tomorrow? Angelica: Well, um, I actually lost them somewhere. (Samantha looks at Tommy, who's looking at Samantha. Getting caught in the act, Tommy ducks down.) Samantha: Ooh, that Tommy Pickles keeps looking back here. I can't believe that you have the same last name and you're not even related. Angelica: I know, it's awful. I asked my parents if I could change my last name to LaTiffany, but they said no. Samantha: Parents. (Cut back to Tommy & Chuckie. Phil eavesdrops from the seat behind them.) Tommy: Are you sure she smiled at you, Chuckie? Chuckie: Yes, well, almost. I feel kind of sick. But, in a good way. I never felt this way before, Tommy. Tommy: Wow! Chuckie: And, I would've smiled back, y'know, but I was afraid my lips would get stuck on my braces. Lil: Does that happen? Chuckie: Well, it hasn't happened yet, but I think it's possible. And I can't risk smiling at a cute girl like Samantha, if there's a chance that halfway through, my mouth is gonna get all tangled up and, can I? Kimi: You guys! Tomorrow we're officially practically teenagers! We're going to our first concert! Lil: Yeah, unless you count those baby concerts, where they gave out juice and made us quack. Phil: Anyone else miss those sippy cups? (The other Rugrats respond strangely.) Phil: I was just checking. Tommy: You know, Emica always ask somebody in the audience to come up and sing with her. I hope it's me. (Cut back to the back of the bus, where Samantha and Angelica are looking at a magazine; the ad had a special promotion where someone can win a free T-shirt.) Samantha: Isn't Emica cool? Everybody's dressing retro for the concert. I'm borrowing my mom's faux fur mini. What are you wearing? Angelica: My mom's lime green power suit. Samantha: Ew! That's not retro, that's sad. Angelica: Did I say power suit? I meant crop top and matching capri pants! (Angelica points to magazine.) Angelica: And that! (Magazine has picture of Emica with the same medallion as Stu's.) Samantha: You have the same necklace? Angelica: Of course! Samantha: I can't believe it. (The bus stops and parks at Jim Jr. Jr. High School. The door opens and the kids disembark.) Grandpa: Okay sprouts, off to school. I got a skydiving lesson at 10:30. (As Chuckie get up and picks up his upside-down backpack, his books fall out.) Samantha: (to Angelica) That's great about the necklace. If you really have it, I mean. (Angelica scowls at Samantha.) (Chuckie closes his backpack and gets up. He bumps into Samantha. She scowls at his homeliness. Chuckie smiles, but the middles of his lips are stuck.) Samantha: The lips. (She smiles and gives Chuckie her lip balm.) Samantha: I don't need it back. (Samantha gets off the bus. Chuckie looks at the lip balm and caresses it like a prized possession, smiling. Fade out.) (Commercial break) (Fade into a outside recess playground, starting that Tommy and his friends on the bench table and having a breakfast who has a problem about cops and new yorkers.) Kimi: I'll never see any badges on cop pickles was fake. Phil: Yeah, we can do let him unplug the television from someone you know. Tommy: My mom said he will never have a fake police badge to talk as an non-family anymore. Lil: Oh yeah, well that's what the new yorkers had come, can we talk? Not watching the tv? Dil: It's Tommy's fault. (to Tommy) We can do anything, bro. Ugh i should've know the cop has arrived about Dinosaurs of Disco. You've too old to getting rid of tv out of here. Chuckie: What do we gonna do? Tommy: (gulping) Nothing we can do. Dil: Except this my favorite soup-arbara. (speaking in foreign language) Phil: No tv. I cannot even imagine that. Lil: (gasps) And this is the week they'll be picking the winner of america's most talent in icons! Dil: (crying) (speaking in foreign language) Tommy: (patting Dil with his hands) Don't worry, Dil. We'll helping you get the new yorker out of my way. (Fade into a science classroom, starting with a planet mobile and panning towards the center of the classroom. The science teacher. Mrs. Guppie, pulls down a picture of the earth's insides. Pan down towards Tommy & Chuckie, who sit next to each other at their desks.) Tommy: She said you could keep it? That's pretty serious. Chuckie: I think I like her, Tommy. Tommy: Is that why you keep writing her name all over your book cover? (Cut to Chuckie's book, which has Samantha's name written all over it.) Chuckie: Well, it's only this book. (Lil, sitting next to Kimi, talks to Chuckie.) Lil: Hey Chuckie, are you using that lip sutff? Chuckie: No. Lil: Can I have it? Chuckie: (yelling) No! (Cut to the front of the class. Mrs. Guppie is tapping her ruler on the desk.) Mrs. Guppie: Let's move on to our science projects. Who would like to go first? I bet Tommy would. Tommy: Sure, Mrs. Guppie! (Tommy gets up from his desk and carries his science project to the front of the room. The project involves a pickle, a battery and some wires with clips and probes.) Tommy: I have here an ordinary dill pickle. Not to be confused with my baby brother, Dil Pickles. (The class laughs.) Tommy: And now, I will demonstrate the principle of charged sodium particles. You see, there's sodium in pickles, and sodium conducts electricity. Watch. (Tommy touches the probes with each other, making sparks. Then, he inserts a probe in each end of the pickle. The pickle glows a bright orange. The class reacts in awe.) Mrs. Guppie: Where ever did you get such a clever idea? (The class applauds. Tommy removes the probes and puts his project away. As this happens, Angelica walks into the classroom and waves.) Angelica: Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Guppie! I love what you done to the place. Are those new whiteboards? Mrs. Guppie: Flattery didn't work 2 years ago, Miss Pickles, and it won't... work... now. Angelica: I need to talk to Tommy; it's a... a... family emergency! The New Yorker has taken over my television! Mrs. Guppie: Is everything alright? Angelica: Yeah... his dog has a bad case of gas. (The class laughs.) Phil: She said gas! Not me! You all heard it! Mrs. Guppie: (to class) Order! Order! (Angelica drags Tommy to the hallway.) (Cut back to Stu's House, which cop pickles talking to Wellesley Shepphardson) Cop Pickles: Hello! I am pickles known i am the cop. (Cut to Wellesley Shepphardson at his office at New Yorker) Wellesley Shepphardson: Hi, Cop! This is Wellesley Shepphardson and i'm calling from The New Yorker. Perhaps you heard of us. (laughing) (Cut back to Cop Pickles on the phone) Cop Pickles: I'm here with my new badge named Tinytopia, and i am ready to unplug the tv so we can talk as an family like a competing with us and i heard of you. (Cut back to Wellesley Shepphardson at his office at New Yorker) Wellesley Shepphardson: I was using the daily shopper to show away from a homeless person what i saw you on the article. We love to talk to you about become the new police officer of my contributor. Why don't i come by to Stu Pickles' House on 12:00. (Cut back to Cop Pickles on the phone) Cop Pickles: Thanks, Sir. Cop out. (puts his phone away) Stu: (crying) That's the last tv i ever done before. (sobbing) Cop Pickles: Don't worry, Stu. We have to put the tv in my closets. (moves his hands points to his closets) (Cut to cafeteria. Then, cut to the serving line, where a big, surly worker doles out a big blob of goop to each student.) Dil: I don't get it. How can any of Cop Pickles competing with anyone and he heard of him? I know. (blurping) Tommy: Not helping. (blurping) Dil: What is that possible sound? Tommy: It's not possible, it's a blurping drip! Dil: Well, can you knock it off! Tommy: How! Stop breathing? Dil: You offered! (Tommy and Dil writing on the empty book) Tommy: Do you have to write so loud? Dil: Just try to work out selling out of post navels on waterfall! You know? Before mom take the tv away, i thaught i was in annoying one. (Tommy Blurping) Chuckie: (walks to Tommy) We finished my homework. What we do now? Dil: Yeah, we're bored! Tommy: To go play outside. Chuckie: Sounds good to me! Dil: What's that sounds good to him and me too? Tommy: Just annoy it, bro. (Cut to Gym, which Principal Pangborn is an first appearances in his place to tell the children about the field trip) The Superintendent: (coughing 2 times) Mr. Pangborn. Wake up, bro. You're on. Principal Pangborn: (coughing 2 times) Welcome, children. My name is first principal estes pangborn! (children shouting and cheering) Principal Pangborn: I would like to hear you about this field trip to the former place called Dinosaur Museum. (holds the paper of permission slips) So let's get down to business to the sticker on permission slips. As soon as you can put the stickers on it. Let's give people thanks to (points to Constuction Foreman Tom) Construction Foreman Tom, old buddy. And he has turned the Dinosaur Museum into. (points his hands to Yucaipa Indoors Water Park) the Yucaipa Indoors Water Park! (children gasps) Principal Pangborn: He he he. You all excited, right? Children: Yay! Principal Pangborn: Well, there are no rules goes to the water park on it, forever! Children: Yay! Principal Pangborn: The studies are cancelled for the place, (tommy and dil laughing) so only kids can wear the swimming trucks - that has using the sunscreens - will go on the trip together. (turns on the tv show of sunscreens) To increase the dention. I hold the red pen to check the list on you. (holds hands on Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie on the list on clipboard) Tommy and his friends has terminating out to be me will go check on the list. (checks Tommy on the list) Tommy: (giggles) Clipboard. (Cut back to Stu's House, which cop pickles has a dinner with Stu & Didi) (Stu drinking the milk) Didi: See? Isn't this better? We can finally talk as an family like competing with anyone about annoying boob tube. Cop Pickles: (to Tinytopia) That's right, Tinytopia. You are on my shirt. Right now, we're been waiting for him to come with us to be part of my own to be paradise. (Phone rings) Cop Pickles: My turn (answers the phone) Hello! I am Cop Pickles! Howard DeVille: Howdy, stranger! I am Howard! We're in the hood as you can finally come with us to Dinosaur of Discos. Cop Pickles: Yes it is, Howard. Now to television is in the imagination. And the new yorker has putting your tv to my closets, feeling better if they'll be mine. Howard DeVille: Oh no! My tv will be taken away from me! (The New Yorker arrives at Chuckie's house and taken away tv shows) (Police Officers arrives at DeVille's house and taken away tv shows too) Category:Quotes Category:Rugrats Quotes